We all need a Mother
by beth.sillitoe
Summary: Sometimes the family you have are not the family you need. Minerva has no family left but finds hope in a new cub in her pride.
1. Chapter 1

Minerva tapped her foot impatiently one of these years the new students might actually make it across the lake on time. Ha she could dream. Finally her cat like hearing picked up the sound of distant chatter as the first years made their way up the grand staircase.

"Quickly please or it will be yule time before you're sorted" she quipped glancing round at the new brood. They were all doing very good impressions of puppies just been caught doing something they shouldn't. None would meet her eye until she looked down and at her feet stood a small red headed girl shaking whether from fear or cold she could not tell. Minerva gave the girl a slight nod and smiled for which she received a grateful smile which radiated across her emerald green eyes. This student had power Minerva's senses were picking up a strong aura.

"Focus Minerva" she muttered to herself "You can find out more about the girl later"

" _Welcome to Hogwarts, the start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because; while you are here your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room."_

Minerva's mind wondered how many times had she given this speech, too many she chuckled inwardly. It always amazed her how the hat knew so much about the students at this age. It was a magic that not even she could comprehend. Although Dumbledore probably knew, that man knew far too much for his own good.

 _"_ _I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours._ Now follow me please."

She quickly turned on her heel and strode into the Great Hall followed by the new first years.

As she read out the names on the scroll she didn't really pay much attention unless of course they were placed in her house, well then she payed full attention.

"Lilly Evans"

The small girl skipped up to the stool as McGonagall placed the tattered hat on her head. Minerva doubted anyone else could hear the small child's muttering but her cat-like senses picked it up loud and clear

"Professor McGonagall said my house would be like family, I don't mind but which ever will keep me safe. I need a family here as since finding out I'm a witch mine haven't been too friendly….. Is that McGonagall's House? I liked her she has a nice aura about her sort of like a cat."

Minerva quietly chuckled at the conversation Lilly was having with the hat, it seemed that both Lilly and Minerva were happy with the outcome as the child made her way towards the Gryffindor table.

Eventually the sorting was done and Dumbledore had made his announcements, so finally everyone staff and students alike were able to tuck into the fabulous feast.

"Pass the fish, Albus would you?"

"Of course my dear" He replied chuckling away

"Alright old man, what's tickled you"

"Absolutely nothing..."

Minerva glared over the top of her glasses at him

"Alright, alright… It's you my dear! You look like a cat who's got the crème that is all and I can't decide if that is because A) you have got the girl who is the first student I have ever seen get a smile out of you…"

"I never… "

"Ahhh it may have been small but it was there, or B) because there is fish at the feast"

"Albus you daft old man when will the world see the crazy fool that I see"

"Me? Crazy… why my lady if you tried convincing anyone of that, they would say you were the crazy one!"


	2. Chapter 2

They had been back a week now and her new cubs had almost settled in to the Hogwarts way of life. It was late on Friday night and Minerva was marking in her office when the curfew bell rang. Minerva rubbed her forehead wearily. She loved teaching but hated marking, with a passion. She knew though that if she got it done today she could have the weekend for herself. No need to think of the next week she had done all her lesson plans before term started and hopefully nothing from any students to taint her weekend bliss. She took a deep breath and continued the marking.

She finally finished her marking at about half past midnight and decided she would do a last check on her Gryffindor's before retiring to bed herself.

"Good evening Minerva"

"Good evening Lady and how are the cubs tonight?"

"All are safe bar the young red headed first year. It seems sleep deceives her on a regular basis. She often sits in the common room when the others have gone to bed"

"Hmm, well I shall see if there is anything troubling the child, Thank you lady." Minerva hitched up her robes and clambered through the portrait hole. Her ears picked up the sobs before she saw the young girl curled up in a ball by the dyeing embers of the fire.

"Lilly? Petal, whatever is the matter?"

"Nothing…I'm sorry I'll go to bed now, I won't be out of bed again" she sniffed and slowly got up to go. Minerva strode over to her in a flash and caught her hand refusing to allow her to leave without an explanation. Slowly she gently pulled them both onto the sofa. Lilly immediately curled back into a ball burying her face in her legs refusing to make eye contact with her stoic head of house. Minerva sighed she knew she was strict and quite guarded but she was fair and she hoped her students, particularly her cubs knew that she cared.

"Dear child, I can't help you I you won't tell me what's wrong." Getting no response Minerva tried a different tack settling back onto the sofa she took a deep breath.

"I remember when I was a student here my first term, I didn't make any friends."

"Really?" Lilly lifted her head and finally made eye contact with Minerva.

"Ah ha! There are those pretty eyes" Minerva smiled lifting Lilly's chin "a slightly crazy man once said to me a problem shared is a problem halved, if not solved and I'm inclined to believe he is right"

Lilly sighed and hugged her legs closer to her, she chewed on her lip as she seemingly struggled to come to a decision as to tell Minerva or not.

"Professor, I don't belong here. Everyone here has a history and an understanding of your world that I will never have. Things that magic people find ordinary scare me. I want to go home… But then Home won't be any better they just want the mundane and ordinary. I was never good enough. I couldn't win if I got top marks in my tests I was too clever for my own good, if I didn't get good enough marks I wasn't working hard enough I was a waste of space next to my perfect sister petunia. I just want to fit in and be accepted… I just….want to be loved"

Minerva's maternal instinct went into over drive as the small girl next to her shook uncontrollably sobbing her small heart out. She reached to pull the girl to her but her professional mind stopped her it wasn't appropriate.

"Oh to hell with it we are told to act _in loco parentis_ aren't we well any good parent would comfort" she thought. Minerva pulled the girl to her holding her in a tight embrace rubbing soothing circles on the girls back till her breathing evened out. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply feeling content for the first time since the last war.

"Professor?"

"Yes flower?"

"Do you have any children?"

"No unfortunately not"

"Oh…..did you want children"

McGonagall stiffened and thought about telling the girl off for being so impertinent, but no the child had been open and honest with her it was only fair if she did the same in return

"I did…do. Unfortunately in the last war which I joined almost straight after graduating Hogwarts I was involved in a battle which was between the two most powerful wizards of the time. I was protecting a man not only did I believe in but I suppose I loved too."

"Oh what happened?"

"The battle was won by the light but I lost any chance of having children that night."

"I'm sorry professor" Lilly hung her head sad at having upset her professor

"It's in the past now and I became a teacher instead so..."

"I'll be your daughter" Lilly blurted out "I mean if you don't mind...if you would like …. I umm"

"I would be honoured to be your surrogate mother, Petal…thank you" Minerva replied with a smile

"Now…" Minerva tapped Lilly on the nose as she snuggled into her neck "to bed with you before we both nod off here, good night sweetheart" Minerva whispered before placing a kiss on her hair and pushing her towards the stairs.

"Professor this painting here, of the lady in the pink robes who is it?"

"That's my younger self"

"I thought so …James and Sirius owe my five galleons….oh and you should wear pink more often it suits you" Lilly said before disappearing up the stairs to her dormitory.


End file.
